Where have I seen you? Another me
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Long title but oh well. Shadow drops into Endsvill! Kinda takes after Evil! And also. It's Mandy's birthday and Shadow needs to get back home. COMPLETE
1. Stay with you

_Everything was a blurr to me...I can't see anything...Almost as if.._

Shadow opened his eyes and found himself laying on the street.

"What..? Where am I?" He thought. He got up and brushed his fur. "This place looks familiar...Somehow.."

He looked around cautiously. It was waste land all over, He could see some houses and buildings like a normal town. If only he could remember..

There was alittle girl who walked out of her house. She was small. Real small. Almost to Shadow's waiste. She had blond hair that was up in a black head band. She had a pink dress and a flower on it. And black shoes with no nose. She was alot pale. Shadow felt inside him he knew her from somewhere. Twas on the tip of his tongue..

"Hey you," She said pointing.

Shadow looked around and pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked.

Mandy walked up to Shadow seriously. (Without bending her legs as you notice alot) She had a sour look on her face and never moved any part of it at all.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before," She said looking up at the black hedgehog.

"My name is Shadow...Th-"

"Yeah whatever.." She interrupted. "Look. Are you invited to my special party or not?" She asked angrily.

Shadow shook his head slowly. And backed away. "Girl, where am I?" He asked confused.

Mandy sighed.

"Your in Endsville.." She mumbled.

"Endsville?" Shadow stoped and gasped. He remembered this place. But only in the TV screen basically.

"Wait wait, You guys are on that one show right? The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy?" He asked.

"There's a show about us?" She asked.

Shadow was silent.

"How do I get-" He stopped for a moment and started to think again. "Where's Billy? And Grim?" he asked.

Mandy had a suprised look on her face. "How do you know those dweebs?" She asked.

Shadow did a small shrug.

"They're inside...I was waiting for the party people to arive.."

"May I see them?" He asked.

Mandy didn't answere. But showed a slight shrug. She walked inside with Shadow fallowing her.

"Billy, Grim. Someones here to see you!.." Mandy yelled.

Billy slid down the stair railing and did a flip in front of him.   
"Hi!" He yelled.

Shadow held on tight to his ears and rubbed his face. "Hi...Billy.." He growled.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Billy gasped with his hands on his face.

"Let's just say..everyone knows you.." He said with a sly smile.

Grim walked down the steps like his gloomy self, With the black smooke fallowing him and the sythe in his right hand. He walked up in front of Shadow. He showed no fear but was alittle jumpy at first. But didn't go into battle mode.

"The Grim Reaper I assume?" He asked raising an eye brow.

Grim had a wide evil looking smile. "Yes, dats me. And how do you know me name?" He asked.

"You three are just real easy to guess.." He answered.

Grim felt alittle confused. How?

"Do you guys know the way out of here?" He asked.

"Out of where?" Billy asked. Shadow did a long sigh. "Out of HERE, as in this world?" He asked again.

"World..? This is the main world. There's only one world and your in it.." Mandy growled.

"MY WORLD." She said with red eyes. Grim stepped in front of the crazy girl.

"Where are you from boy? Animal. Thing." He asked scratching his boney head.

"I'm from a place called space colony ARK." He answered.

Billy turned to mandy. And Mandy turned to Grim.

"Ok..This guys a quack.." Grim whistpered. Mandy smacked Grim. "I bet he's playing a joke on us...I bet he's one of those annoying boy scout cookie sellers.." She growled.

Billy had a smile go across his face to the back of his head.

"Oh oh! hehehehehe! Are you a boy scout cookie seller?" Billy shrieked.

Shadow looked closely at the stupid boy. And shook his head. "I knew you were stupid Billy...But not this stupid.." He said shaking his head.

Billy felt his arms sink low.

"Glad we're not the only ones who notice it.." Mandy said. "What's space colony ARK?"

"It's where I live way up in space where the cannons and planets are. It's kinda like a storage area. My creator Gerald Robotnik and my best friend Marie Robot-."

"Whatever..your stories so sad.." Mandy said crossing her arms. She turned the otherway. Leaving Shadow with an unpleasent look on his face.

"So what's your name?" Grim asked.

"His name is Shadow." Mandy answered.

Shadow nodded.

"Shadow...hmm...I like it. It sounds so...Evil." Grim said wiggling his finger around.

"And what exactly are you, Shadow?" Mandy asked.

"I'm the ultimate life form/" he answered.

Mandy, Grim and Billy were wide eyed and started whistpering to each other again.

"This guy is a quack...Grim, get rid of him." Mandy ordered.

"Hold on Mandy, Maybe we should listen to him somemore. What he's saying could be true." Grim suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe he'll give us some cookies!" Billy squieled.

Mandy had a low sigh deep within her. She broke apart the huttle and turned to Shadow.

"So, Shadow the Ultimate lifeform?" She asked.

"Yeah..But im also a hedgehog." He said.

Mandy rubbed her eyes some more.

"Uh hehe, s-so Shadow. Your a hedgehog. What's that like?" He asked.

"Well I look like a hedgehog. I'm really an android of some...other copies.." Shadow said whistpering at the end.

Mandy grabbed Grims sleeve.

"Destroy him." She ordered.

Shadow plant his feet straight on the ground and got into battle mode.

"Mandy you sure are demanding.." Shadow said smiling some.

Mandy felt some red go across her face. But she shook awy the thoughts and grabbed the sythe. She aimed it at Shadow and shot a lightning shock at him, Sending Shadow flying threw the roof at Irwins house. He fell threw and landed in his tub.

"Mandy? Is that you?" Irwin cried out in joy. Shadow came up and dried himself off. He turned to the fat human boy.

Irwin took a closer look at him and started to cry.

"MANDY!" He yelled. "You turned into a mutated cat!" He cried underwater. Shadow stopped rubing the towel around him and pulled Irwin out.

"I am not a cat. I'm an android." He pointed out.

Irwin looked directly at Shadow confused.

"But you got fur yo." He pointed out.

Shadow threw him back in the tub.

He got up naked and started to dry off.

"I'm blind.." Shadow growled.

Irwin put on his clothes and opened his bathroom door. "I feel awkward talking to someone I don't know in my own bathroom, so can we take this in my room?" He asked. Shadow picked him up and threw him threw his door onto his bed.

"Who are you yo?" He asked.

"Shadow the hedgehog..The one and only ultimate life-"

"OH MY GOSH your a hedgehog? A TALKING HEDGEHOG? A TALKING HEDGEHOG WHO CAN STAND?" Irwin shouted.

Grim, Billy and Mandy heard the yelling and waled up to Irwins room.

"Great...Shadow you really shouldn't talk to this nerd..he will poison your mind.." Mandy said.

"I think he already has.."

"Mandy!" Irwin cried. "Your not a cat after all!" He cried. He ran up to her and started kissing her feet and bowing.

"Mandy! I can't believe you never told me about this guy! Were you hiding something form me! I can't-" Shadow was able to shut him up by covering his mouth.

"Nerd.." Shadow mumbled.

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Afternoon at Hecks kitchen

"What an interesting yet freaky life style you have Mr,Shadow." Irwin said pokeing him,

"Please...don't call me Mr,Shadow...someone already does.." Shadow mumbled.

"Listen hedgehog. Unless your coming to my party I don't want anything to do with you.." Mandy growled.

Shadow had a sly look in his eye. "Oh really.." He said.

Mandy crossed her arms and turned around.

"Are most girls as pretty as you?" Shadow teased.

Mandy gasped inside her and turned red.

"Hey Mandy, your face is turning a funny color...YOU NEED CPR!" He cried. He grabbed Mandy's face and blew air into her mouth. Mandy opened her eyes and smacked Billy across the face.

"Fine..I don't know who you are Shadow. But you are now invited. GRIM." Mandy shouted,

Grim turned to the girl.

"I want you to take Shadow and I to the underworld." She ordered.

"Underworld?" Shadow asked.

"Ohhhh! Mandy and Shadow are going on a date! A evil date!" Billy shreiked.

Mandy felt her hands curle...

"Shut..up.."

Grim held up his sythe as bolts of light blast threw Billy.

"There. Now go." he mumbled.

"We're going threw Billy?" Shadow asked.

Mandy rubbed her eyes and pulled Shadow into the portal.

"We love you!" Billy shouted waving. Grim looked down at the simpleton.

"How do you even pick up a fork..?" Grim asked.

Billy showed a witty smile.

**Underworld**

The potral stopped in front of the entrance, Mandy and Shadow hopped out.

"Woah...So this is what it looks like.." Shadow gazed.

Mandy looked around the entrance.

"Want something to eat?" She asked.

Shadow turned to her in suprise. "They eat?" He asked.

Mandy nodded and pushed the gate open. Shadow fallowed her inside.

**Hecks kitchen**

Shadow and Mandy sat down in there flame looking seats with horns on the side.

"So...what do you want?" Mandy asked.

Shadow looked at the menu confused like.

"Are these real food?"

Mandy looked directly at him and called the waiter over.

"Well have the floating crust eyes.." She said. The demon nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"You sure know what your doing.." Shadow said rubbing his eyes,

Mandy held up her cup and took a small sip of her drink.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be going home?" She asked.

Shadow shook his head and looked down into his plate. Looking at his reflection.

"Ehh..I wouldn't worry about it to much, this place isn't that bad once you get used to it."

Shadow lift his head up facing her. Mandy felt sick all of a sudden,

"So Mandy, what do you like to do?" He asked.

Mandy took a big gulp of her soda and focused her attention on the hedgehog. "I like to destroy things. Mainly with Grims sythe, I also like tortchering the Grim Reaper and Billy. I am my parents leader. They obey everything I say. And most people do. Who would dare to turn their back on me.." She said with a dark stare.

Shadow's eyes were wide as his chin layed on his hand.

"Sounds...Demanding." He said.

"Yes it is..But its not all bad. I get WHATEVER I want.." She said taking another sip.

"Who was that black boy?" Shadow asked.

"His names Irwin. He's a nerd.." She mumbled.

Shadow nodded. "I also noticed he has something special for you, You like him?" He asked. Mandy looked into her reflection in her plate.

"No." She answered circling her finger on it.

Shadow raised his eye browse,

"Oh...well good." He siad turning his head.

"How so?" She asked.

Shadow didn't say anything and looked into his cup and took a small sip.

The demon came by and gave them their food. Mandy took hers and threw the plate at Shadow. Shadow scraped the plate off his and licked his lips.

"Nice steak.." He said smiling.

Mandy rolled her eyes. She took a bite of her steak. "Where's Maria?" She asked.

Shadow dropped his fork on his plate and whipped his mouth with a napkin.

"Maria..?" He asked.

Mandy nodded.

"Well...50 years ago she..was assasinated on space Colony ARK.." He whistpered.

Mandy didn't say anything.

"She's buried deep within the past.."

Mandy raised her eye browse.

"Wow..that's real depressing." She said.

Shadow nodded some and took another bite.

"If you had the chance to go back and save her. Would you?"

Shadow looked into his cup. "Yeah I would.." He said. He felt his eyes water some.

Mandy sunk low.

**Chapter 2 done. Sorry it took a while.**


	3. Poor poor Irwin

**After Dinner**

Mandy told a demon to open a portal to the living world. He did as he was told. And the portal almost got Shadow blind again, But he took Mandys hand and they both jumped into it. And have arived in Billy's house.

"Mandy! Your back!" Billy squiled. He ran up to her and hugged her tight. Mandy threw him off her.

"It's been an hour..." She mumbled. "Grim, where's the party plans?"

"Oh oh! Grim threw em out after you guys left!" Grim waved his hands around behind Billy and shushing him, Mandy crossed her arms in anger. "Is this true Grim,..?" She asked in her low voice.

Grim had some tears in his eyes. "That deppends. Are you gonna kill me?" He asked worried.

"Mandy, I'm sure Grim could come up with some new plans." Shadow said,

Mandy didn't like being corrected by people. But she let this one slip.

"Yes, Yes I will! Tankyou Mr, Hedgehog!" Grim begged,

Shadow stamped his foot. "I told you to never call me Mr, hedgehog.." He growled.

"Pst!...Grim!...There's something weird about this guy!" Billy whistpered.

Grim got up and brushed the dirt off him.

"When's the party?" Shadow asked.

"Tonight at 7...IF, Grim gets it done.." She growled. Grim did a quick nod. Shadow felt a distance between these two 'friends'. "Grim, How about I give you a hand," Shadow said holding out his hand.

Grim had a hopefull look on his face, He grew a smile across his cheeks. "Thanks mon." He said. Mandy crossed her arms.

_That idiot.._

**6:00 PM**

Shadow and Grim were in the kitchen getting things ready while Mandy was in her room, Billy was upstairs with her, Shadow was making a cake and putting up streamers.

"Hey Shadow. If we're making the food and decorations, What's Billy doing?" He asked. Shadow shrugged and walked upstairs checking on the others. He opened the door and saw Billy running in circles around Mandy.

Shadow ran downstairs back to Grim and answered, "He's being stupid,"

"Hey mon, how about you take Mandy out again, We need more time. And send Irwin over for help." He ordered. Shadow nodded. And ran to the phone. He called Irwin.

"Pick up you swine.." Shadow said walking around anxious, Irwin finally picked up the phone,

"Irwin! Thankyou for picking up!" Shadow yelled.

"Who is this yo?" He asked.

"It's Shadow!" He shouted.

Irwin covered his ears. "Alright alright yo...Well what do you want?...GIRLFRIEND STEALER?" He yelled.

Shadow rolled his eyes deeply.

"I don't have time for this Irwin, I need you to come down here and help him prepare the party." He said.

"I'm not helping you. My order is to be bossed around by My true love Mandy." He said practically drooling on the phone. "Irwin. If you want Mandy to love you, you will come down here and help Grim!" He shouted. He threw the phone down and ran up to Mandy's room. Irwin got his coat and started running over to Mandy's

Shadow burst the door down at grabbed Mandy by the arm. "We gotta go." He said pulling her downstairs.

Mandy was able to slide her arm out of his grasp.

"Oh, and where are we going?" She asked crossing her arms.

Shadow bit his lower lip and looked around. He noticed a mexican statue on her dresser.

"We're going to a mexican resteraunt." Shadow covered quickly. Mandy felt her arm being tugged again by Shadow. He ran out the door but before giving the signal to Grim. Grim gave his a thumbs up and continued baking the cake. Billy slid down the stairs and did a flip at the end and jumped on Grims head.

"Where's Mandy going?" He asked.

Grim shook Billy off him.

"Mandy went out with Shadow again." He answered.

Billy lowered his head. "Gosh,..Mandy sure is spending alot of time with that Shadow guy.." He said whipping his eyes.

"What do you exspect, the guy likes everything about her.." He said iceing the cake. "And I think Mandy likes everything about him. They're not to different from each other." He said.

Billy nodded some. "Haven't we seen him before though?" He asked.

Grim shook his head and continued iceing the cake. Billy picked his nose and what was hiding inside. And jumped on the counter next to Grim.

"I think Shadow is taking Mandy away from us." Billy said.

Grim stopped iceing the cake. "I'm not sure about that Billy, and if he is, why should we care?" He asked.

Billy looked out his kitchen window. "Cause she's yours, and Me's friend." He answered.

Grim shook his head. "You need help boy."

**Resteraunt.**

Shadow pushed Mandy in the chair in front of the table. "Shadow, why are we eating again?" She asked.

Shadow jumped in his seat and started drinking so he cuoldn't answer...

Mandy shrugged and looked at her menu.

Shadow put down his glass cup and looked at her while she wasn't looking.

"What sounds good to you?" She asked. "The Seniour steaker, Or rib sunday?" She asked. Shadow noticed the food on the menu didn't sound anything the mexicans eat. Or something he would never eat, But he decided to order anyway.

"Um, lets get both." He said.

**Back to Grims**

The door was pushed opened by Irwin, he threw his coat on the ground and jumped to the ground on his knees and slid on the hard floor. "I'm here baby!" He screamed threw out the house. Billy started clapping. Grim looked disturbed. "What are you doing boy?" He asked.

Irwin looked around. "Where's ma lady?" He asked.

"Your 'lady' is out with Shadow." He answered taking a sip of his drink.

Irwin felt the heat go up in him, His face was turning red and his hands were curled up.

"Out...with...Shadow?" He screamed.

Grim pulled Billy down and ducked under the counter.

"Where are they?" He yelled.

"No time for that now Irwin, we gotta get the stuff ready for mandy's party." He said.

Irwin lowered his arms. "Okay.." He answered.

Irwin got his apron on and gloves on as well. And jumped on the counter. "What am I doing?" he asked. Grim and Billy got up and looked directly at him. "We need you to continue the decorations, Shadow couldn't finnish cause he had to take Mandy out." He said. Irwin felt the heatinside him. "They're out! On a d-d-date!" He cried.

Billy covered his ears and jumped off the table to the couch. He buried his face in. Irwin screamed to the top of his lungs that people in china could here. People at resteraunts.

**Resteraunt.**

"Did you hear something?" Shadow asked.

"No."

**Mandy's house,**

"Shut up boy! There's no time for this!" Grim yelled. He smacked Irwin across the face a couple times. "Your right guys..Sorry.." Irwin said whipping tears from his eyes.

"Now lets focus...What kinda decorations should we put up?" He asked.  
"I think we should do a scarey feature. Mandy is scarey.." Billy said looking worried.

"Nah, She has pink everywhere in her room.."Grim said, quickly covering his mouth.

Billy fell over Irwin laughing his head off. "Pink..? What a sissy!" Billy laughed. He whipped the tears that came down from his eyes.

"Now lets get going...we only have an hour.." Grim growled.

Irwin and Billy did a quick salute and ran to their duties.

**End of chapter 2**


	4. Spin the bottle

Shadow and Mandy walked threw the paths of the underworld and decided it was time to go.

"Thanks...For.." Mandy couldn't finish.

"Your welcome.." Shadow finished.

"I was GOING to say...Thanks for paying, for the food." She said crossing her arms.

Shadow made a concirner stare but went along with it. As he didn't want to make her angry.

"Why did you take me out to dinner...again?" Mandy asked.

"Because, I think yu deserve it." Shadow covered.

"Oh really...How so?"

"You deal with Billy and the Grim Reaper everyday. I think you deserved a break." He said turning to her. Mandy looked up at the black hedgehog. She still realised she faced up to the black hedgehogs waist. But she didn't mind being shorter...As she always was to someone, Shadow couldn't help but place his hand on her pale cheek and rub it softly, Mandy felt herself swett, she could barly stand, She was not use to this romance stuff. But she was able to keep herself up. She some how moved closer to the hedgehog.

"M...Uh..Un.." Shadow stammered, He lost his words as he looked into her eyes. Mandy looked up into his red blood looking eyes. She could feel herself move closer to his face. Closer and closer they came, Untell Shadows nose touched Mandy's face. He quickly moved back from the little girl.

"What..?" She asked confused.

Shadow didn't answer after a few minutes, but then he moved back to the little girl. And moved closer to her again and placed his hands on her cheeks. Mandy felt her goos bumps rise after the feeling of the gentle hedgehogs warm hands, She didn't know what was going to happen but is certain on what will happen at the end. Shadow started to move closer to Mandy again, his eyes shining in the sun light, His lips moved out close to hers. And finally, He felt Mandy's lips brush onto his. Mandy felt her legs shaking even more, she couldn't hold on much longer, she felt like rapping her arms around Shadows neck but decided not to for some reasons..She has never gone threw such drama, Shadow broke apart from his angel and looked down at her blushing,

Mandy would try to say something but no matter how hard she tried nothing would come out of her mouth.

"Well...You gonna say something?" Shadow asked rubbing the sweat,

"Yeah..we gotta get back to the party.." Mandy said taking the lead, she was heading toward her house leaving Shadow behind,

"Oh sure leave me here...WITHOUT A POSITIVE ANSER!" Shadow screamed. Mandy didn't turn her head instead gave him a small smile. She still kept on walking,

**Mandys house**

Grim closed the fridge door.

"Finally we're finished!" Grim said licking his fingers from the frosting.

"So whens Mandy coming home?" Irwin asked.

"She should be home very soon. Least I hope.." Grim said scratching his chin.

They all sat on the couch waiting for the birthday girl. There was a slight _screech _once the door opened, Mandy walked in throwing her coat on the rack. She looked around and found nothing but decorations and furniture in the room. No Billy, no Irwin, and no Grim. But she flicked on the lights to make it look bright. And Grim and the others jumped out and yelled "SUPRISE!"

Mandy jumped inside her but showed no emotion, She looked around and saw the food on the table and the cake along with it, she saw the gifts there as well. Shadow opened the door behind Mandy and walked up, he too was alittle suprised as well.

"You guys...Did an ok job.." Mandy said turning the other way. Shadow smiled.

"Mandy, I think we have company.." Grim said pointing to the outside. Mandy opened the door and saw Mindy and her possy Behind her.

"Mindy...What are you doing here.." Mandy growled.  
"Yeah well...I've been to every party, and. You Forgot to invite me...But I came just in time."

"No..I just didn't invite you.." Mandy said. She turned to the water dunk, she had an idea.

"Well Mindy, you are right..It certainly wouldn't be a party without you.." She said with a sly stare.

**After a few minutes.**

"M-Mandy...are you sure this things safe?" Mindy stammered.

"Ofcourse..I made it myself.." She said holding up soft balls. "You just sit there while people come along.."

Mindy sat there worried.

More kids started to come from the school.

"Gee Mandy. I never knew you were so popular." Billy said shocked.

"I never knew either.." She walked to the couch drinking punch.

"Hey Mandy, We're about to play a game. Come play with us." Irwin said. They all joined in a circle, Irwin placed a glass bottle on the ground.

"Spin the bottle yo!" Irwin shouted, The kids were excited.

"I'm not playing.." She growled.

"Oh yes you are, your the birthday girl.." Billy said pushing her in the circle. Billy jumped next to her. Mandy grabbed Shadow and pulled him in next to her.

"If I have to play so DO you.." She whistpered. Shadow nodded some.

"Alright yo. Birthday girl goes first!" Irwin said, In a hopefull sign.

Mandy placed her hand on the bottle and gave it a quick spin. The bottle started to slow down. And it stopped on...Billy.

Billy did a loud gasp.

"Oooh...I always knew you two were gonna be together..." Mindy teased. Mandy turned to Billy. "Remember...It isn't real.." She whistpered. Billy nodded some in a nervouse way, but fallowed her rules. Mandys lips stretched out far to Billy, she felt her lips push up against his, Mandy pulled away quickly and spit came out from her mouth. She quickly rubbed it away. Mandy couldn't stop staring at Billy and Billy did the same.

"Wow Mandy...I'm suprised you didn't clober the little weirdo.." Mindy said smiling.

Mandy moved away and looked at her hands in her lap.

_So am I.._

"Well done. ok next. Billy you spin it." Mindy ordered.

Billy had his dim witted look and started to spin the bottle. It went fast again and slowly started to stop. It stopped on Mindy.

"Well well..Looks like you gotta kiss the dork as well.." Mandy joked. Mindy bit her lower lip. Then she had an idea. "Friends of the birthday girl can only be kissed by the birthday girl.."She said smiling.

"Aw shut up.." Mandy growled, she pushed Billy to Mindys lips and gave her a nice soft kiss. They broke apart.

"Ahhhhh! I'm nerd infested!" Mindy cried. She ran to the sink. And washed her mouth o.O

Billy did his little giggle.

"Alright Mindy, are you gonna come back? Cause you gotta spin the bottle," Mandy reminded. Mindy walked back with a towel in her teeth. She started to spin the bottle, the bottle was spinning faster and soon slowed down. It stopped on..Shadow.

Shadow gasped inside of him and turned to Mandy. Mandy felt anger inside of her about to burst like a valcano. She crossed her arms grasping her arms tightly.

"Pucker up .." Mindy said pushing her lips out. She strted making kissing noises.

Shadow had a discusted look on his face. But he had no choice...

**End of chapter! Sorry took so long ;**


	5. Very short chapter

Mindy moved closer to Shadow with her lips sticking out. Shadow had no where else to go. He had to act fast. So he grabbed Grims face and pulled it to Mindy, Mindy had pressed her lips with Grims and moved back slowly. Shadow wuickly hiding his head from Grims suprised screaming.

"Wow..Your good at this." Mindy said shocked, Mandy was suprisingly, impressed,

Shadow winked down at mandy humerously.

"Ok who's turn is it?" Mindy asked. "Shadow your turn to spin the bottle." Mindy said. Shadow placed his hand on the bottle and gave it a quick spin. The bottle started to slow down, and sopped on...Can you guess? Mandy.

Shadow turned to Mandy with a sly smile. Mandy was begining to think differently.

_Could this day get any worse.._

Mandy turned to Shadow.

"I think you two will go great together as well. You both are hideous.." Mindy said waving her fingers.

Shadow ignored the insult and started to move closer to Mandy, his lips came out and pressed against Mandys. She remembered what happened this afternoon between them. It was like heaven to her..But she didn't want to show it. She felt his lips leave her. They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Um..ok. How about we play something else before things get creepy.." Mindy said discusted. Grim turned the music on loud as the kids started to dance.

"So Mandy..About Shadow and Billy...Those kisses..They didn't mean anything...right?" Irwin stammered.

"If they did..Would that get you to leave?" Mandy growled.

Irwin felt himself swetting alot. He quickly ran away. Billy started to approach her with caution.

"Your not gonna kick me are ya?" Billy asked.

Mandy didn't answer.

"Gewd.." He said in relief.

"Billy..About the game..Didn't mean a thing." She said.

"Riiight, cause your already crushed by Shadow."

Mandy smacked Billy along the face. He snapped his head back to normal,

Shadow walked up to the angry girl,

"Hey Mandy.." He greeted.

Billy did a quick wink at Mandy and ran off. Shadow stood next to her careing.

"So...how do you like your party?" He asked.

"It's fine," She answered.

"Good.."

They both senced an awkward moment. Untell Shadow was the first to speak.

"Listen Mandy...About the whole thing. I-"

"It's fine, Shadow.." Mandy mumbled.

"You sure?" He asked again.

Mandy nodded.  
"Ok..I'm gonna go help Grim in the kitchen.." He said nervous. He hovered into the kitchen.

Mandy watched them dance.

**Short chapter..**


	6. 3 years later

_It's been almost 3 years now, Mandy and Billy now just started high school. And Grim is getting closer and closer to be set free. But its not over yet.._

**School,**

Mandy stood there leaning against her locker waitng for a friend to walk by.

"Hey Mandy!" Billy greeted, He ran over to the blond in open arms, But stumbled onto the floor from Mandy's foot.

"Carefull..." She said in hate.

He got up and brushed himself off. He didn't look all different, Still had his bit nose. And stripped shirt. But with a grey jacket over it. He had his blue jeans but would stay wide at the bottom. And the same hat. Mandy on the other hand, Looked a big different, She wore a short black dress with black shoes, She had some fishnets go down her legs and arms, Her hair would go up in a pony tail with a black band, And she painted her nails black. She had a small rose tatoo on her back no one knew about but Billy...

"Can you believe it?" Billy shrieked in excitment.

Mandy shook her head in disbelief.

"We're in high school now! Where there's maturity at ever corner!" He jumped up and down as if a dream come true. "Billy, its not any different then our other school.." She groaned.

"Yeah but this one has taller people! And most of the girls have their shirts cut off!"

Mandy did a long sigh.."Tube tops..?" She asked.

Billy nodded then stopped. "Ohh...Is that what they're called?" He asked confused. Mandy gave him a wack on the forhead.

"We better get going...We're gonna miss class." Mandy walked to the first room and smacked the door against Billy's face. "Hey! I didn't do anything that time!" He cried. "I know...But I usually exspress my anger by pounding you..Helps me think during class.." She shut the door leaving Billy sitting there.

He got up and adjusted his nose back on. He didn't notice but there was a girl about almost his size, Only a bit shorter then Mandy. She looked up at him with her red gazing eyes.

"Hey...Why are your eyes the same color as the stuff that comes out of you?" He asked.

The girl stood there embaressed. She couldn't say anything. Untell Billy somehow, snapped.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that.." He said smiling.

She looked up at him with a small smile across her face.

"Look...We're gonna be late for...um..What we gotta do. So ill see you at lunch.." Billy said opening the door for her. She walked inside with Billy fallowing her.

**(after class) Lockers. (again)**

"I'm telling you Mandy! She had red eyes!" Billy shrieked.

Mandy slammed her locker shut. "Billy..NO ONE. Has red eyes. It was never meant to be.." She said.

"But this time it has! If she was only here you'll see!" He pointed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Are we going to lunch?" She asked. Behind her locker door was Irwin, Now he changed alot really. His hair turned dark brown over the years and he got rid of the glasses and nerdy dhirt and overalls. He wore a white shirt with red minny lines going down, A buttoned up one. He also had Camoflag pants and high brown shoes. He had a peace madallion.

"Irwin..?" Mandy asked suprised.

"It's me alright!" He said excited. (Oh, and he lost all his fat)

Billy's eyes got wide.

"Irwin..You do realise its not the 1970s anymore.." Mandy reminded.

Irwin looked down at his style.

"I'm hip baby. And now, will you eat lunch with me." Irwin asked.

"Fine.." Mandy answered.

"REALLY?" Irwin yelled in her ear.

Mandy shrugged. "Come on Billy." Mandy ordered. Irwin did a sad sigh. "Oh well.." He groaned.

Mandy, Irwin and Billy walked to the lunch room. Only Billy had his own way of walking. (Backwards)

**Lunch room**

The three students sat at their own little table in the corner. "It doesn't suprise me that we're always in the corner." Irwin sighed. Mandy didn't pay much attention to Irwin as her mind was on something else. She noticed a table with 5 punk/goth boys eating.

"Mandy? What are you looking at?" Billy asked. Mandy's eyes widened.

Billy looked over across the room.

"Oh...The goth brothers." Billy growled. "They so make me angry..!"

"Me too yo. Yesterday I was walking in the hall and one of them made fun of my shorts.." He sighed again.

Billy didn't have the heart to say anything.

"What're their names?" Mandy asked.

"I think their older brothers named Chris. And he has two twin brother over there named Mitch, and Keith. And another brother named Sham. And his younger brother Legolas." Irwin answered.

"Legolas..?" She asked confused.

Irwin shrugged. "I hear he even gets pushed around by his brothers, Looks like they're not all in this together much.."

Mandy turned back to the direction of the table. She saw the younger brother frowning as his older brothers picked on his roughly.

"Must be hard.." Mandy sighed,

The younger brother started sinking in his chair.


	7. A mysterious girl name Shadow?

After Lunch the students had some free time outside. Not like recess To enjor the fresh air.

Bily and the others walked on the side walk looking at natures beautie.

"Isn't it bootyful!" Billy shrieked,

Mandy turned her head and saw the goth brothers on the otherside. She only saw 4 of them. The younger one was missing.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go over here." She said walking away. Irwin and Billy stood there.

"Great..Now she's scared of us..Thanks alot Billy!" Irwin yelled.

"What did I dew?" He shouted.

"You scared her away cause of your mask!" Irwin yelled again.

Billy looked in a puddle and saw his face..

Mandy on the otherside. Saw the youngest Goth boy sitting with the birds. She walked over that made them fly away.

"Hi." She said.

He didn't say anything. The young goth boy didn't have much on like his brothers. He wore a black shirt with a red skull around his neck. With a spike choke necklace around it. He had baggy black camo pants with big black boots with all kinds of chains and buckles on it. He had a skull buckle and black hair and had on black makeup. And rings on each hand. And spike braclets..The spikes were pink.

He stood up and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I uh..Saw you over here...so.." Mandy couldn't finnish. Being distracted by his eyes.

"uh.."

The boy made a strange stare.

"I'm uh. M-Mandy." She said holding out her hand.

Out in the distance was that girl leaning on the fence. Her bright red eyes looked to her. But Mandy didn't notice.

"Mandy huh..That's nice. Legolas." He said shaking her hand.

Mandy felt the need to smile but just couldn't. Billy and Irwin watched behind the fence.

"Oh..my...gosh." Billy said in shock.

"I know! She would rather talk to that evil looking boy! Then me?" Irwin cried.

Billy watched Mandy talk to the boy. Untell he saw a figure in front of her on the other side of the school. The girl with the red eyes. And black long hair with red in the middle. She also had on a black sweater. And long black pants. She also had on heavy shoes that were white. With some red and black on the sides. She had on gold bracelets and a small white scarf around her neck. She did an angru glare at Billy this time.

Billy pointed at himself. She gave him signals to 'come over' Billy left Irwin and walked over halfway to the school.

"Who's that..?" She asked. In a low voice.

Billy raised an eye brow.

"That's uh...Mandy and Legolas." He answered.

The girl glared at her angry.

"Girl. You know my name, But what's yours?" He asked.

"You don't need to know.." She said angrily.

"Yes I do. Everyone has a name." He said. "Please?"

She turned to Billy.

"Your very tall.." She said in surprise.

"Uh..Thanks.." He said scratching his head.

"My names Shadow.." She answered.

"Shadow? Why does that name sound soo familiar.." He said. Just then he felt a slight pain in his head. He fell to the ground screaming.

"Must have been to much for his little brain.." She said smiling. "Get up weirdo."

Billy did just so. He got up and faced down at Shadow,

"Why are you soo short?" He asked.

"Because your so tall.." She growled.

"Heehehehe! You gotta meet my friend Mandy! I have a feeling you two will get along great!" He said grabbing her arm. Shadow pulled back which made Billy fall.

"I don't want to go over there.." She growled.

"Ok then...MANDY!" Billy screamed that even teachers in the school could hear.

Mandy and legolas turned to his direction. Irwin did as well.

"Come here Mandy! I got someone here who knows you!" Billy said pointing to Shadow. Shadow felt swetty all over. She quickly pulled her hand down to her side.

Mandy Irwin and Legolas walked over concirned.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked.

Shadow couldn't speak after that.

"Her names Shadow." Billy answered. Shadow smacked Billy. Mandy had a surprised stare.

"Shadow huh...That rings a bell.." Mandy said shocked.

Legolas looked down at Mandy.

"Shadow? What kinda name is that?" He asked.

"What kind of name is Legolas?" Shadow said stepping forward.

Legolas looked even lower to her. She was about the height of his chest. She could almost look up at Mandy.

"Alright guys that's enough.." Mandy growled.

The 5 friends looked at each other. Till the bell rang.

"We're gonna be late.." Mandy said. She held Legolas's hand all the way inside. Leaving Irwin, Billy and Shadow standing there.

"Mandy wait up!" Irwin cried. He ran after them both in open arms.

Billy started to walk ahead when he stopped and looked back at Shadow.

"Are you coming? Your gonna get in trouble." Billy said holding out his hand.

Shadow looked down at it.

"Whatever.." She growled. She walked ahead of Billy with him fallowing her.

**After a short day.**

_The 4 friends walked home from school today._

They all stood across from each other on the side walk in a line. Legolas on the side of Mandy and Irwin on the other and Billy on the end. He looked to the otherside of the line seeing Mandy holding Legolas's hand. He felt a slight drop inside him.

Untell he saw Shadow walking on the otherside. She took another turn on the side walk.

"Shadow!" Billy yelled.

Mandy and the others stopped and turned to Billy.

"Shadow..?" Mandy asked.

Billy looked at her innocent. "Um..Nothing."

"Pinhead.." She growled. Everyone fallowed her home.

Billy ran after them.

"This is my stop Mandy." He said.

Mandy looked at the blue colored house. She raised an eye brow.

"This is where you live?" She asked.

"Yeah..It's not much." He said embaressed.

"Whatever."

"Cya at school tomorrow." Legolas waved. He ran inside and shut the door behind him. Mandy could feel a weird feeling deep inside her somewhere.

"Ready?" Irwin asked slapping her arm. Mandy slapped his back. That send him crashing to the ground.

"Ready.." She answered stepping all over him.

Billy stood in front of Irwins Body looking around him.

"Billy!" Mandy shouted. "Let's go you worm!"

"Coming!" Billy yelled back. He rushed up to her.

Around the corner was Shadow watching them walk home.,.


	8. Grim

"Don't you think there's something weird about that Shadow girl..?" Mandy asked.

Billy did a quick shrug. "Her name does sound familiar."

A light or swarming colors filled the room. A figure walks out of the light. As the Grim Reaper.

"Grim!" Billy cried. He ran up wo the boney figure and hugged him untell gunk came out of his eyes.

"Get of me boy!" Grim yelled and threw him to the ground.

"Grim, what're you doing here? I though you were set free from us two years ago."

"I was, But I decided to come stop by and see how your living without me." Grim lied. He had his eyes on the girl in front of him. A girl with pale skin and black dress. With the fish nets hanging low. And her hair flowing around,

"Mandy?" He asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Is that you girl?" Grim asked again. Walking up to her closer. Billy watched the two gaze apon each other. Grim looked directly into Mandys eyes and examined her closely.

"What happened to you..? You look..."

Mandy had a hopeful look grow across her face.

"Alot better then you used to thats for sure." Grim completed. Mandy made an angry stare, Grim could see her fists curling up. Mandy held up her fists and punched his boney head off his shoulders.

"Woo!" Billy shouted.

Grim got up and placed his head back on his shoulders. "I see you haven't changed a bit you idiot.." Grim growled.

Billy giggled.

"So what're you guys doing?" He asked.

"We just got back from High school.." She answered.

"High school? Wasn't that long ago you both were in grade school." He said rubbing his forhead.

"Yeah well im beginning to miss those days.."

"So Mandy. Are you dating?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because love is for the weak minded." She answered.

"Oh yeah...I forgot.." Grim mumbled.

"Well, I dunno about you weirdos, but I got home work. Cya." Mandy said closeing her door.

"Hey Billy, how does Mandy let you stay here?" He asked.

Billy shrugged.

"Did you ever tell Mandy your little secret?"

"What secret?" Billy asked.

"Oh don't play dumb boy. You know. How you 'fancy' her." Grim answered.

Billy didn't answer. He decided to skip the subject. "Do you know anyone named Shadow?" He asked.

Grim pressed his finger against his lips.

"Hmm...Sounds familiar...Wait. Do you remember when you were 10 you met this um...Cat or something. His name was Shadow." Grim pointed out.

Billy did his best to remember back that far, And surprise. He sighed and shook his head.

"Darn it boy..It wasn't that long ago.." Grim groaned. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"There was this girl who had bright red eyes. And her name was Shadow." Billy answered.

"Hmm...Do you remember how he got home?"

"Nope."

Grim put alot of thought into it. Untell he snapped his fingers. "Wait. I remember, You guys woke up one morning and he was just...gone." Grim said.

Billy nodded. "You don't remember do you?" Grim asked. Billy shook his head.

Grim sighed.

"Well...Tomorrow im gonna talk to her again and get some answers."

"Could you guys keep it down?" Mandy asked. She slammed her door shut.

Grim looked to Billy and shrugged.

**Next day**

Billy walked along side Irwin and Mandy with his eyes looking around the school yard.

"What're you looking for yo?" Irwin asked.

"Just someone." Billy answered.

Mandy had her eyes on Legolas as he walked up to the group.

"Hey Mandy." He greeted.

Mandy had that stomach aching in her again. She felt as if her stomach was tied in a knot she could never untangle.

"Hey Le-Legolas." She stammered. Irwin crossed his arms and gave him an angry glare. Billy didn't pay much attention as his mind was on something else. He spotted his target on the otherside of the school again.

"There!" Billy screamed. Mandy and Irwin looked at him confused and watched him run on the otherside of the school. The girl looked at Billy as he ran up to her. She was about to run when he grabbed her by the arm.  
"Ok Shadow! I wanna know more about you! So tell me! Where are ya from?" He shouted. Shadow tried pulling herself out of Billys clutch but he was to strong.

She looked up at him sad.


	9. In need of assistance

"Billy, just leave the little baby alone.." Mandy growled,

Shadow finally pulled away from the red head and rammed into Mandys chest.

"Are you really that useless..? She asked.

Shadow looked up at her in confusion. She pushed away from her and turned back to Billy.

"I have something to tell you both.." She said worried.

**Behind the school.**

"Thats stupid. You can't be-"

"But I am! I told you, after I ran away I couldn't find my way back! So I was lost.." She said.

Mandy shook her head. "But wait. How did you turn human?"

"Probably because I've been in this world to long now..I dunno how, but being here turned me human, And I don't know how to change back.."

"I knew something there was something familiar about you!" Billy yelled. He ran up to him and hugged him tight,

"Then...why are you a girl?" She asked.

"Girl? I'm not...I just had long hair..I never cut it.." He answered.

Billy fell flat on his back laughing. "Sissy boy!"

"Ay! That's sissy hedgehog.." He mumbled.

Billy looked over to Mandy.

"So you don't know when your going home? Well we better get Grim to fix that...You can't stay here."

"I know..I didn't know what to do before though. After school we should go." Shadow suggested.

They nodded. Mandy Irwin and Billy walked into the school. Before Shadow walked in. He gave Legolas a small glare. He looked to Shadow confused.

**Lockers**

Mandy leaned her head against her locker.

"Mandy, you look angry." Billy fret.

"Ofcourse im angry...Shadow has never came back, he left us without saying anything, and to top that off. I have to bother with his mission on getting him back home." She mumbled.

"But I thought you liked Shadow."

Mandy smacked him once more.

"Don't ever say that...You liar." She growled. And gave him an evil gleem of disturbince. She placed him back on the ground,

"Well if you don't like him then why are you helping him?"

"Just shut up Billy.." She moaned.

**After school.**

Mandy slammed her door open fallowing the 5 kids behind her.

"Grrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm!" Mandy yelled. A bright light came to her sight as she fell the the ground.

Grim flew out of the blowing portal. And stepped in front of Mandy.

"What do you want girl?" He asked.

"Grim, this is Shadow the hedgehog." She said pushing him in front of her. He looked up at him,

"Shadow? De hedgehog?" He asked.

He nodded very slim.

"Ahahahaha! Dats funny! Ahahahahaha!" He laughed.

Mandy gave Grim a seriouse look.  
"Ahaha,...hehe...Wait. Your not kidding?" He asked.

"He turned human from staying in this world to long. He needs to get back home." She said.  
"I can't help."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Grim!" She screamed.

"I can't help because the under world court took away my powers!" He yelled back.

Mandy lowered her arms. "W-Why?"

"Because...I reaped the mayor of the under world and now I can't reap anymore.."

Mandy looked at him in anger. "You stupid evil! Stupid!...E-Evil..!" She stammered. She lowered her head and took a few breaths.

"Sorry mon.."

"Wait. Can't we go to the under world and just tell the court about this?" Irwin asked.

"You don't get it, The court wont even listen to monsters of the underworld. What makes you think he'll listen to humans?" He asked.

"Underworld?" Legolas asked. "Grim Reaper? What the heck?"

"Long LONG story Lego.." Mandy moaned.

"We could try. I mean if Mandy talks to em im sure he will reconsider." Irwin added.

Billy nodded.

"Bone head. Just leave it to me...I learned Kung Fu" She said in a posse.

Grim did a small nod. "I guess well give it a shot." Grim held his sythe up high and opened another portal. Legolas,Irwin,Mandy,Billy and Shadow jumped behind Grim. Then, the portal shut,


	10. Underworld court

**Underworld court**

"Kids. Meet the judge." Bone head said.

mandy gave him an evil glare. He was startled by the look. More to the human part.

Mandy jumped on his desk and pulled him to her.

"You give Grim his powers back so he can turn this little boy. Into a hedgehog again!" She snarled. And clentched her fists into a ball. The judge was able to pull away from her.

"Grim, who are these kids? And what are they doing in the underworld?"

"Um...well..-"

"We're here for Grims Super Natural powers...Now hand em over!" Mandy ordered,

"Can't do that human, Grim has broken a terrible rule. His powers will never be giving back. Ever." He said. He smacked his hammer on his desk.

Mandy's anger started to over over power her.

"We need his powers. Just untell we get this boy back home." she said again.

The judge scratched under his chin. "I have an idea. I'll give him his powers back. IF, you let go of my collar." He said. Mandy looked down and released him gently.

"I you give me a few days, I can get em back for ya. Our king 'the devil' is keeping em, It's only a few days, So can you hang on untell then?"

They all nod.

"K,...Now, DON'T EVER COME IN THE UNDERWORLD AGAIN!" He screamed. He opened a portal that sucked them all into the human world. He gave a loud sigh..

**Mandy's house**

They all jumped onto Mandys floor.  
"That was wack!" Legolas screamed. "It was awesome though.."

Mandy got up and brushed herself off. "If you hadn't killed the mayor of the underworld, we could have your powers now!"

"It was a total accident! I meant to aim for the rechid imp!"

Mandy hung her head.

"I'm done here..." She mumbled. She walked into her room and pulled out sleeping bags.

"Seeing how we're all in this..It's only suitable we have a 'sleepover'" She said. She threw each of them a sleeping bag.

Shadow looked at it and gave an unpleasent stare. He sighed and rolled out his sleeping bag.

"Don't worry Shadow, sleeping at Mandys place isn't all bad. Last time, she kept throwing the remote at us. Tehehe!" Billy giggled. He rolled out his.

"If you dopes need me...I'll be in my room...So please. Don't need me." She said slamming her door shut.  
"Well I guess im staying over too." Grim said. He pulled out his magic sleeping bag and laid it next to the chair.

Shadow laid silently in his sleeping bag tossing and turning. Having dreams and nightmares.

_"Come on Shadow! That the best you got?" _

_Shadow started to speed up past the blue hedgehog. He was this close to hitting him when Sonic put the breaks on._

_Shadow went ahead of him far away. Untell he speeds back up to him._

_  
"You know you should really work on your stopping."_

_Shadow sat on his knees whipping the swett away._

_"Your tired? The Ultimate life form? Tired?" He asked in shock._

_Shadow looked up at him in anger._

_"Shadow, your never going to beat me if you don't give it your best. I know you can do better, Now show me." He said placing his hand in front of him. Shadow looked at it in displeasure. He knew he was right, but he didn't want to say anything to his formal enemy. He got up by himself and looked directly at him._

_"Now, show me what you can really do!" Sonic yelled. He started running before Shadow could see. Shadow ran after him as fast as he could...Untell..The dream was a blurr.._

Shadow opened his eyes wide as he looked at the roof of the home. He sat up and rubbed his face. And walked to the kitchen. As he turned the foucet, It creeked which made Mandy open the door. She walked to the kitchen, She startled him.

"Shadow? Wh-What are you doing up?" She yawned.

"Getting a drink of water.." He answered. He chugged the whole glass down in one gulp.

"Don't worry...well get you back home.."

"Why do you care? I mean its not normal you do, Besides, all your careing goes to Legolas.." He mumbled.

Mandy felt a smile go across her face.

"Shadow..You know your importent to me its just that...This whole story about you and ARK and chaos control..Kinda overwelming.." She said looking to the ground.

Shadow walked up to her.

"Hey wow, your taller then me." He said smiling.

"Hey yeah, I used to look up at you. I was about the height of your waist."

"And now I am.." He said looking down. Without thinking. He leaned in and laid his head on her chest.

"Shadow..?"

Shadow didn't answer, all she heard was a sigh.

Mandy rapped her arms around the little human and hugged him tightly. As first the feeling of her hands startled him, but he finally gave in, He moved away from her and looked up at her in a gaze.

"Remember spin the bottle..?"

Mandy started to feel small smile appear across her face. "I remember.."

Shadow smiled back at her.

"I better get back to bed...and you should too you got school in the morning." She reminded him. She walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

Shadow stood there and got another glass of water.

_Mandy..if I didn't have to go home...I could.._


	11. Heck in gym class

**Morning came**

"Shadow? Are you awake?" Billy asked. Shadow opened his eyes and found Billy on top of him.

"Get of me!" He yelled pushing him off. Billy got back on his feet and pulled Shadow up.

Mandy walked out of the room with black pants and a skull black shirt with blood coming out of its eyes. And her fish nets went all the way down her arms this time.

"Wow...Awesome." Shadow said as his jaw completely dropped.

Mandy felt some red go across her face. "We ready..?" She asked.

The 4 nodded.

"Grim, well be home later.." She said.

Grim gave a quick nod and opened a portal to the underworld. And walked threw.

"Let's get this over with.."

**School.**

Shadow fallowed Mandy where ever she went. As he didn't know what was going on.

"You know Shadow, you don't always have to fallow me around, go make some new friends." She said.

"Why bother? I'm only here for a few more days, If I make any friends at all. It will...Feel sad in the end.."

Mandy turned to him. "I'm telling you this as a friend, friendship doesn't last forever." She said, and gave a quick smile. And turned around to her lockers. Shadow huffed.

"So what now?"

"Your going to dodge ball practice."

"What's that?"

"When someone throws the ball at you you go ow." She answered. She wiggled her fingers around and walked to her room.

"Dodge ball...?"

He shrugged and walked into the gym. And right then, the gym teacher grabbed him by the neck collar.

"What is your name?"

"Shadow.."

"Well Shadow get ready for the worst day of your life!"

"N-no that's already happened.." Shadow mumbled.

He threw Shadow against the wall with other kids. Including Irwin.

"What're you doing here?"

"I take gym today yo."

"Where's Billy? And Legolas?"

"They're escaping."

**Vents**

"Are we at the end yet?" Billy asked.

"Not yet.."

**Back in gym**

"Alright Irwin. Your up first!" He threw the dodge ball at his face. Irwin fell to the ground and covered his face up.

"Get up you sleeze.." Shadow mumbled.

Irwin rubbed his face and picked up the ball. He moved out of the circle and looked to the class. Irwin all of a sudden remembered something..

_"Mandy! I thought you loved me!" Irwin cried. Shadow was standing right next to him._

_"Well I don't weirdo.." She said. She walked with Shadow back to her house._

_Irwin sat on the side walk crying his eyes out._

_He then soon remembered the spin the bottle game. And how Mandy and Shadow-_

"Come on Irwin!" The teacher screamed.

Irwin snapped and threw the ball Shadows direction. Shadows eyes widened.

"You...jerk..." He growled. And the ball hit his face deep. He fell backwards and threw the ball back at the four eyed freak. Irwin caught it before it hit his face again.

"Wow!" Was all the teacher could say. "You got an arm!"

He walked up to Irwin and scooped him up. "Your head dodge ball leader!" Was all he said. He dropped Irwin on his back.

"You could learn something form him kid.." He said to Shadow. He clentched his fists at the little nerd. And got up.

"Let's play.." He threw 3 dodge balls at him and some jumped to the other kids. They threw the balls around like a tornado was coming.

"Irwin!" He said. Shadow didn't use any dodge balls. Instead he did something far more different. He jumped on Irwin and pinned him to the ground and grabbed him by the neck.

"Sha-Shadow! Don't do that!" Teach yelled. He ran over and broke the battle. He pulled Shadow off ad threw him behind him. He pulled Irwin up and held him tight.

"Did you injure your dodge balling arm..?" He asked.

Irwin moaned.

Shadow got up and whipped the scratches off his lip. He knew this wasn't his thing. So before Irwin, the teacher, or any of the kids saw. He hovered out of gym class and to the outside of the school..

**Poor Shadow...:(**


	12. Irwin Vs Shadow

After gym class Irwin rushed out to the school.

"What the heck was that?" He cried.

"You threw the ball at me first.." He growled.

"Look BUDDY. I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't started hanging out with Mandy." He said pointing at his chest.

Shadow had an evilish smile spread across his face. "Oh I get it...You Like Mandy huh?" He asked.

Irwin started to blush. "Just stay away from her!"

Shadow nodded and walked back into the school.

"They don't call em fingers crossed for nothing.." He said un curling his fingers.

Irwin fallowed Shadow back into the school.

**Lockers.**

Mandy pulled out her books and such. Untell Irwin slammed her locker door closed once again.

"Irwin.." She mumured.

Irwin felt his lips puck up. "Hey Mandy," Was all he said. His eye brows got her stareing.

"What do you want?" She asked opening her locker. "And how long will you keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"You flirting with me at every turn.."

"Oh...as soon as I win your heart." He said blushing. Mandy socked him in the nose. "Only special people get a beating in the nose.."

Shadow walked up to her locker with Billy fallowing. And Legolas fallowing her in the other direction.

"Hey Mandy." He greeted. Billy waved behind him.

"Well we got this letter form the under world. They said they have Grims powers but they wont give em to him untell tomorrow."

"That's fine I guess.." Mandy mumbled once more.

"Yay! Sleepover at Mandys again!" Billy cheered.

"Guess so...But bring your own sleeping bags..."

They all did a quick nod and placed their hands in the middle.

**After school. (Mandys house)**

"Wont be long now Shadow.." She said un rolling his bag.

Shadow didn't say anything, he felt some sadness down in him, He laid in his sleeping bag. Mandy ran to her room a sec leaving Billy and Shadow talking.

"You gonna tell her before you go?" He asked. Shadow snapped and sat up, facing the big nosed boy.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Everyone knows you like Mandy, you can't hide it any longer." He said. Shadow felt his hands shake.

"So what..?" He asked,

"I think its great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys are great for each other, Except your really a hedgehog, And you have chaos control powers,...And your fast..And short..Hehheh...You know once you think about it its total cookey." He said smiling. Shadow threw his pillow at him.

"I'm gonna tell her anyway...Before I leave.." He whispered.

Billy smiled. "I'll be the uncle if you guys get married!" He shrieked. Shadow growled disturbed.

"Well good night weirdos.." She said shutting the door.

Shadow, Billy, Irwin and Billy ducked away in their sleeping bags, Shadow was dreaming..

_"You've gotton better at this." The blue hedgehog said helping him up. "You actually beat me this time!"_

_"I've been working hard.."_

_"You've improved."_

_Shadow found himself looking at Sonic in a happy way. A smile came across his face. Sonic smiled back at him. "So, same time tomorrow?" He asked._

_Shadow nodded and started running a different direction. Leaving Sonic._

Shadow woke up in the middle of the night once again, and walked to the sink and turned the foucet on. Again, Mandy woke up and saw Shadow.

"Do you do this every morning?" She asked.

"Only if I have a goo-...Dream." He answered.

Mandy nodded. "Your finally going home huh? Where you used to live. Was it really amazing?"

"It was pretty.." Shadow whispered.

Mandy had a small mile across her face. "I remember...When, w-we first met.." She said blushing.

Shadow smiled.

"Yeah..Crazy times.." He said.

Shadow found himself looking at the floor.

"Mandy, I need to tell you something." He said.

Mandys eyes got wide, she started to blush. " N-..N-no! I don't want to hear it..." She said covering her ears.

"Come on Mandy...Just lemme say it.." He whinned.

"No nonononono!" She said walking in circles. "Shadow you have a long day ahead of you, you should get some rest," She said as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut, which woke Billy up.

"Mama..?" He asked half asleep.

Shadow sighed and walked back to his sleeping bag,


	13. Fair well old friend

**After a long night.**

The 5 kids got their sleeping bags and rolled em up tight. They were ready...for Grim. Mandy called out to Grim loud. He opened the light portal from the underworld court. They 5 kids jumped in and were on their way.

**Underworld court.**

"Ok Grim here's the deal. I give you your powers and you stay away from the court." He growled. Grim nodded a bit nervousely.

Thejudge held out stars from his hand and threw it on Grims forhead. Grim got his sythe and points it to Shadow. A blast of darkness went threw the young boys body which made his body formed differently. Into a tiny, Black, hedgehog. Grim held his sythe up high.

"I AM THE GRIM REAPER!" He screamed the started kissing his sythe. He opened the sythe to the human world.

"Here's your ride home Shadow. So say your goodbyes now." He said impatiently.

Shadow walked up to his 4 friends careing.

"I want to thankyou guys...for helping me get back home...And since I've been here for so long, its gonna be hard to leave you all. Thanks for being my friend Legolas," He said. "Take care of Mandy for me." He whispered. Legolas winked.

"Thanks for careing so much about me Billy, your a good friend." Shadow said shaking his hand.

"Wahahahhaa! I don't want you to leave! ." He cried. He held onto Shadows legs tightly.

"I have to go Billy." He said scooping him up. Billy rubbed tears from his eyes.

Shadow did a glare at Irwin.  
"Not my favorite friend..But," Shadow held his hand out. Irwin looked down to it confused. But decided to shake it anyway.

Shadow felt himself smile at Irwin, then quickly covered it up. Irwin did a small thumbs up. Shadow walked up in front of Mandy.

_I know he's gonna say it...But am I ready to hear it...?_

"Mandy...Hehheh...Mandy Mandy Mandy..My closest friend." He said smiling. Mandy smiled back at him nervously.

"Ju-Just thankyou...For being my friend...And I know ever since that dinner thing...The accidents...The fights...The happiness..That's all memories...I will never forget the first time we met.." He said holding her hand. He looked up at her gazing.

"Remember me as I leave.." He whispered.

Mandy nodded.

"Mandy...I-"

"Anytime now kid?" Grim yelled.

Shadow waved.

"Mandy...I-I...I-..L-lo-ve yo-you.." He stammered. He could feel his legs about to break loose. Surely he couldn't bare to look at the beautifull angel any longer. So he decided to walk ahead of her to the portal. But he felt a slight tug on his arm. He was pulled in closer to Mandy and could feel his lips wam against hers tight and hard. He shut his eyes and hugged her as he looked up at her.

"Ok..That there? That's just wrong and unusual!" Legolas screamed.

"EWWWWWW!" Billy shrieked.

"This is a kid show for gosh sakes!" Grim yelled.

"Wahahahaaa!" Irwin cried.

Mandy pulled away from Shadow slowly. And looked down at Shadow amazed. Her face was all peach from blushing to much. Shadow felt flushed.

"I-Ium...Gotta go.." He stammered. And let go of Mandy. He walked over to Grim.

"I'm ready." Was all he said.

Grim made the portal wider. Shadow jumped threw it as Grim fallowed. And the portal shut. The 5 kids stood there amazed...And puzzled..

**4 years later..**

As she sat on her window side looking out the window. She then turned to her college graduation award.

"Hey Mandy." Billy greeted. He walked over to his 'wife'

"How did you get me to marry you is beyond me.." She mumbled.

"But you gotta admitt you are happy." He smiled.

Mandy shrugged and contiued to look out the window. Billy remembered.

"Do you remember that hedgehog 4 years ago?" He asked.

Mandy nodded. She remembered the gift he gave her before he left. She smiled out the window. "Yes..." She answered.

"Happy times..And remember when Legolas first got into the army? And his brothers didn't?"

Mandy nodded and smiled.

"You've been smiling lately." He said. She turned to her husbend. "I don't think this relashionship will turn out bad at all." She said smiling.

Billy felt his hands shaking.

"I do miss Shadow..I never forgot him.." She said frowning.

"Shadow would want you happy...I know it." He smiled. He held his wifes hands, Mandy found herself looking into her 'best friends' eyes. And was being pulled into a kiss. Billy quickly pulled apart. And found himself blushing in front of her. Mandy giggled for the first time.

"Told ya.."

Mandy hugged Billy tight and never let go.

**The End**

**A bit long and such, I was beginning to give up on this "bordom" But I made it threw! Thanks for reviewing**


End file.
